Chocolate
by Insane Author
Summary: Mello ate all his chocolate and did not realize it until it was too late... Requested by NinjaWizardFred.


**A/N:** I got my first fic request! This is for NinjaWizardFred, now give me my cookies, dang it! But seriously, she's amazing, go check her stuff out.

**Fandom:** Death Note

**Primary Characters:** Mello and Matt

**Situation:** Mello realizes that he ran out of chocolate earlier that day and it is late at night so he knows that no stores are open, thus he panics.

They're sharing an apartment somewhere in America, that's about all I know. There is no specific time period for this, either. They're working on the Kira case, apparently. I hope you aren't disappointed with this, NinjaWizard, it was the best I could do. It took nearly two hours to write, and it's not even a page long.

I want to thank my little sister for reading through this before I posted, or there would have been some very obvious mistakes.

Now, I swear I'm done. Go read.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Wal-mart, though I wish I owned Death Note. If I did, things like this would happen all the time.**

* * *

"We have nothing." At hearing Matt speak, Mello looked up from where he was going over every bit of information he had been able to scrounge up about Kira. Which was...not much.

"Shut up, Matt. There has to be something, just keep looking." Mello growled, getting up to get some chocolate from his special drawer, placed in the perfect spot so that the chocolate wouldn't melt, nor would it get too cold and impossible to bite. He had chipped a tooth that way, once. He had not kept chocolate in the refrigerator since.

Matt proceeded to ignore the blond, turning back to his computer to search for more clues when he heard a terrible screech.

"MATT! WHERE THE HELL IS MY CHOCOLATE!" Oh, it was just Mello.

Not taking his eyes off the screen, Matt yelled back, "You ate the last bar this afternoon. Don't you remember?"

"NO! HOW COULD I NOT REALIZE THAT I WAS EATING THE LAST BAR OF MY PRECIOUS CHOCOLATE?!" Mello screamed at him, throwing things out of cupboards and drawers, wishing now that he had remembered to restock his emergency supply of the second best chocolate. Naturally he preferred the best, but even the second best would be good enough right now. He just really needed some chocolate. Matt mused that Mello was very much like a girl in that respect. At least he did not eat toys...he was pretty sure that Near did.

Sighing, Matt got up and grabbed Mello by the shoulders, holding him still. "Mello, calm down. We'll just go out and buy some more, no big deal." He said in a calm voice.

This did not seem to make Mello feel better. "But it's after midnight!" He whined, "Nothing is going to be open! You know I only like certain kinds of chocolate, and--"

Matt shook Mello roughly, growling, "Get yourself together! We're in America, and in America they have--"

"WAL-MART!" Mello suddenly screeched in delight. "IT'S OPEN TWENTY-FOUR SEVEN EXCEPT FOR ON CHRISTMAS AND IN MINNEAPOLIS!"

Matt sighed, finally releasing the blond and lighting up a cigarette. "Yeah, but stop screaming, or the neighbors are going to complain."

Mello nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, alright, I'll be quiet. Let's go!"

Matt was dragged out of their shared apartment by an overly-excited Mello, off to buy ten pounds of chocolate at Wal-mart.

'_Aren't we supposed to be working on the Kira case?'_ Matt wondered vaguely as they traveled the dark streets.

But Mello cared far more about chocolate than the Kira case. _'He's a horrible detective. No wonder L named the Toy-eater as his successor.'_

* * *

Yeah, I don't know about anywhere else, but I went to Minneapolis, Minnesota recently, and the Wal-mart there wasn't open twenty-four seven. We were very disappointed.

I also feel like Mello gets very OOC towards the end there, but it just wouldn't be as funny if he didn't. Of course, I haven't actually read the manga to the point where he shows up yet, so he very well could act like that, though he doesn't in the anime.

I've talked enough. Press the little button below and review. My challenge is still ongoing, look in my profile for details.


End file.
